


What's Underneath

by Cassandra_of_Troy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Episode: s03e03 What Lies Beneath, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Fix-It, M/M, One Shot, References to Canon, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra_of_Troy/pseuds/Cassandra_of_Troy
Summary: AU where everything is the same, but Maryse not only dines with Alec and Magnus, Jace, Izzy and Clary are going to have dinner with them, instead of going after Owl and Morgan, because Jace isn’t the Owl and has no one taking mundanes to disturb the family dinner we deserved to watch!





	What's Underneath

Magnus was looking for Alec to report back to him on the results of his analyzes of the Institute’s Core, after their little "experiment". He finally found him in the weapons room, talking to Isabelle.

— There you are. Good news, the Core is off the ley line grid and free of demonic corruption! — he said enthusiastically, catching their attention.

— That’s good news. Thank you — Alec said, but he didn't really look pleased as the other expected, and the two siblings seemed to be having a private conversation that the warlock had interrupted.

— All righty, then — Magnus said troubled, preparing to leave them alone again. — I’ll make myself scarce.

— We just got a fire message from mom — Izzy explained, stopping him from leaving. — Saying she's "dropping by" for an impromptu "family dinner."

Alec finally turned fully to look at Magnus, looking concerned.

— Those are a lot of air quotes — the warlock said, making Izzy laugh.

— Mom doesn’t just  _ drop by _ for anything — Alec explained.

— We’re thinking it has to do with her and dad — Isabelle continued. — They’re finally making their divorce official.

— My condolences — Magnus told them.

— It's for the best — Izzy replied, resigned. — Problem is, instead of just being sad like a normal person, she tries to fix everyone around her.

— Which includes grilling her children on everything she thinks is going wrong in their lives — Magnus finally understood the distress on his boyfriend's face.

— So, where are you holding this suspenseful dinner? — the warlock asked.

—  _ Definitely  _ not here! — Isabelle pointed out.

— The Institute tends to bring out her inner Inquisitor — Alec explained.

— How about my place? — Magnus suggested, happily.

— Magnus, you don't have to — his boyfriend started a refusal, but he cut him.

— I insist. You can have the place all to yourselves!

— Wait, you should be there — Izzy suggested, distracting Magnus's attention from Alec's passionate expression for his offer, with grateful in his beautiful eyes. The warlock vehemently denied her suggestion. — Think about it. If Magnus is there, being his usual  _ charming self _ — he agreed with the flattering compliment. — Mom won't have time to interrogate us!

Alec thought about it, considering that this wouldn’t only use his boyfriend as a distraction to get him and his siblings rid of his mother, but also throw him to the lion's with them.

— I'm very charming! — Magnus stated, catching his attention, apparently having already accepted his sister's suggestion to be part of it.

— You don't think it's too much? — Alec asked, apprehensively.

— "Too much" is my middle name! — the other answered, joking and moving closer to his boyfriend, taking his hand. — Look, clearly this is important to you. Ergo, it's important to me! — Alec smiled, even more in love, agreeing.

  
  


✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✦ ✧ ✧ ✦ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✦ ✧ ✧ ✦ ✦ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✦ ✦ ✦ ✧ ✧ ✧ 

  
  


At the end of the day, Alec went to Magnus's before, to take care from dinner, which he wanted to make himself, and Izzy and Jace would come later, closer to the time his mother would arrive.

He was in the kitchen with Magnus, meticulously preparing a stew, no wanting any help.

— Are you sure this is exactly half a cup? — he asked uncertainty, measuring concentrated the cornstarch.

— Cooking is an art, not a science — Magnus replied, being sassy.

— If that were true, then there wouldn't be instructions — Alec pointed out, making his boyfriend agree. — Now, this is an old family recipe Izzy and I found it, right after my grandmother died — he said, stirring the pan again. — My mother was inconsolable, till the day we made her this stew. That was the first time that I saw her smile — he finished proudly.

— Well, you’re a sweet man, Alexander — Magnus said passionately, approaching. — So adorable with radish in your hair — he brushed the sheet from Alec's hair, which was too concentrated to notice.

— Here — Alec offered him a spoonful of the stew for the other to taste, taking it in his mouth before he was ready. — Okay. How is that? Good? — he asked, anxiously, waiting for Magnus’ reaction, who nodded. — Yeah? Ok!

The shadowhunter's cell phone rang, sending him out of the kitchen, leaving Magnus alone to really express how the stew tasted, spitting out what was in his mouth in a mug.

— Oh God — he approached the pan, worried and with a quick flourish of his hand, fixed its contents before his boyfriend returned to the kitchen.

— Izzy texted — Alec said, announcing his presence and the warlock pretended to be just stirring the spoon. — Out, out, out — he said, bossy, pushing the other away from what he was doing. — They'll be a little late, because Jace will bring Clary too, which means it's just me in the beginning!

— Just us! Ok? — Magnus stated, trying to reassure him.

They heard a knocking on the door, and Alec's tension, which had already been high, grew even more evident.

— Okay, remember, my mother is on edge — he said in distress. — That means avoid any sensitive subjects, like my dad or that I turned down that job at the Clave...

— Or the fact that you're dating a dastardly warlock? — Magnus teased and Alec stopped, embarrassed.

— I’m sorry. Am I being terrible?

— No, no, no. You’re just tense. Here, drink this — he offered him a glass of wine, that Alec readily accepted and drank it all at once.

— I'm okay — he said, visibly nervous. — You’re okay?

— I'm okay — Magnus said, concerned.

— Okay — Alec hurried out of the kitchen to put on his coat and receive his mother.

— You're okay… — the warlock said, still impressed by his boyfriend drinking the wine like it was water, having never seen him nervous like that before, and followed him to the doorway.

Alec opened the door and they ran into Maryse in an elegant dress and grin with a bottle of wine in her hand.

— My boys! — she said enthusiastically, stepping in and hugging Magnus, to their surprise.

— I'm far from being a  _ boy _ — Magnus said when she released him and hugged Alec, lovingly — but I appreciate the sentiment.

— My apologies — she said, still in a good mood. — I should respect my elders — laughing, she left the bottle of wine with Alec and went into the apartment.

— Can I get you a drink? — her son suggested, closing the door, still finding her attitude very suspicious.

— How about a round of Magnus' famous cocktails? — she suggested, sounding even more cheerful, turning her back on them and feeling at home.

— This is your mother on edge? — Magnus asked, surprised and Alec looked as lost as his boyfriend, who took the bottle of wine from his hand and followed her.

✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✧✦ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✦ ✧ ✧ ✦ ✦ ✧ ✦ ✦ ✧ ✧ ✦ ✦ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✦ ✦ ✦ ✧ ✧ ✧ 

The three of them went into the living room, and despite the initial awkwardness, Maryse's mood actually seemed much better than they were used to and even more than they had expected. Magnus made her a fruit drink, and when it was over, she joked that she could handle more alcohol than that!

When Izzy, Jace, and Clary arrived, they were surprised by the laughter and tight hugs they received.

— Now, my night is perfect! — Maryse said, hugging her three children in a single hug.

— Did Magnus drug mom? — Jace asked when she released them and Alec made an awkward face too, shaking his head.

— I'll go check on dinner — he announced, heading for the kitchen.

Still very surprised at their mother's strange state, they all sat at the table when the Lightwood’s older brother brought the pan with the stew and served them. Magnus poured them the wine Maryse had brought, and she held his hand lovingly as she received her glass.

— How long have we been able to get together for a family night? — she smiled, reaching out to touch Izzy's face. — Next time, we need to plan it better, so we can have Max here too — a small note of sadness passed slightly over her face, but disappeared almost immediately as she looked at Alec.

They started dinner, still unable to understand why their mother would have to meet them so suddenly and be so different from what they expected. Clary seemed to be amused by the stories Maryse was talling, nostalgic about her young children, just like Magnus, but Alec, Jace, and Izzy could hardly laugh, just waiting for the moment everything would implode, as was their custom.

They all finished their dishes, listening to Magnus's hilarious stories about the most varied historical personalities he had met, each one more surprising and funny than the other, making Maryse laugh openly as none of them had ever had her. seen doing before.

— I’m serious. Truman Capote was a total closet warlock, and he never knew when to leave — Magnus said, making Maryse laugh even more and her three children looked at her suspiciously. —  _ I'd like to stay here, the entire night, drinking cognac and regaling you with all my stories  _ — he said, mimicking Capote, managing to make the table tension relax and everyone laugh.

— Well, you do know how to host — Maryse said, impressed.

— Oh, please. Tonight was all Alec — Magnus said proudly, touching his boyfriend's knee gently, who also smiled, pleased.

— Really? — his mother asked, surprised. — That stew was incredible! Who knew you could cook? — his siblings also looked at him, amazed.

— I've made that for you before — Alec answered simply, and his mother smiled.

— How could I forget? — she said with a smile. — Alec and Isabelle made this for me when they were little kids — she said, making everyone at the table smile and Magnus looked at his boyfriend with a passionate glance on the satisfaction on his face. — To see the looks on their faces when they brought it to me... It still warms my heart! But that stew? I still have nightmares — Maryse finished, laughing and Alec and Izzy stared at her, betrayed, as Jace laughed.

— I thought you loved that stew — Alec said, his voice sad and surprised.

— I do now! Whatever you’ve done to the recipe, it’s unrecognizable! — he turned to Magnus, who looked away, in disguise.

— Would anyone care for a digestive? — he offered, changing the subject quickly.

— No, thank you — she said politely. — I’m probably embarrassing Alec as it is — they all laughed, because Alec really had a red face.

— We're just happy to see you in such good spirits — Magnus said and all pairs of eyes turned worriedly, waiting for Maryse's reaction.

— We thought you may be upset about the divorce and everything — Alec explained when she looked confused by the statement.

— I’ve made my peace with that — she answered simply and her children looked confused. — But your instincts are right, I do have some unpleasant news. I wanted to tell you myself, because you all need to know.

Everyone at the table tensed again, paying attention and Maryse took a deep breath before continuing.

— In light of Malachi’s coup, the Clave reopened its investigations of former Circle members.

— You had nothing to do with Malachi — Jace pointed out, frowning, not liking how that sounded.

— Still. Based on a review of my actions in the Circle, the Clave has reclassified me a traitor — she finished in a solemn, sad tone.

— What? — Izzy asked, mad.

— They’re stripping me of my runes. In a few days, it’ll be announced that I have been exiled from Alicante.

— This is completely unjust! — Alec said, in the same state as his siblings. — You’ve given your life to the Clave!

— I'll go check on the desserts — Magnus announced, standing up and motioning for Clary to accompany him, leaving the four of them alone on the table.

— This is total hypocrisy! — Izzy said, not containing her fury.

— What about the Pangborns, the Blackwells? — Alec asked furiously. — Do they keep their positions?

— What about dad? — Jace pointed out, also angry.

— He was assigned to the LA Institute as part of the deal — she explained, quietly.

— That's exactly the point! He gets a slap on the wrist, not  _ exile _ ! — Alec said, completely losing his temper.

— Please, don't make it harder than it already is — Maryse said, holding back the spirits of her three children. — My punishment is more severe because my crimes were too — she said, and the three of them stared at her, in disbelief. — Back in the days of the Circle, I was  _ convinced  _ Valentine had all the answers. I recruited many good people, including your father — she told them. — And together with Valentine, I orchestrated all the bloody details of the Uprising.

— But you got out — Jace argued.

— Only after I knew we were doomed. Once I saw Valentine for who he really was, I couldn't believe what I had done. I  _ vowed  _ to devote the rest of my life to the Clave. But the charges against me are just — she finished imperatively.

— That's very noble of you, mom — Alec said, more restrained but still unhappy. — But if you’re not going to fight this thing, I will. Even if that means stepping down from the Institute!

— No! Seeing what you've accomplished as Head of the Institute, nothing has made me more prouder! The Clave’s always had its faults. My generation nearly destroyed everything in our passion to fix it! Yours will have to be  _ wiser _ ! — the three of them looked at her, desolate, without argument, but with a bitter taste in their mouth that had nothing to do with Alec’s stew.

When Magnus and Clary returned to the table, bringing with them the individual portions of the desert, the spirits seemed to have calmed.

—  _ Clafoutis _ straight from France with pistachio ice cream! — the warlock announced, trying to soften the mood.

— What's in it? Slugs? — Jace asked, worriedly.

—  _ Cherries _ , you uneducated being! — Alec rolled his eyes, helping Magnus and Clary serve them.

—  _ Sorry _ if I don't have a boyfriend who takes me to eat dessert in France and refine my taste — Jace sneered, making everyone laugh. — You were as  _ uneducated _ as I, before you met Magnus, and now you're judging me, you snob!

— So much drama over a dessert — Izzy rolled her eyes at her brothers, tasting her pie, just like the others. — It’s delicious, Magnus!

— I'm very glad you like it, my dear! It's from my favorite restaurant in Gordes and there is no mistake!

The mood grew less tense, just not being able to return to what was before Maryse's news. Her three children were still shaken, though they tried to look strong, just as she did herself. They delighted in Magnus's dessert and more stories about the best restaurants he'd ever been to and Alec surprised the others with his own comments about the places they had already gone together.

Jace, Clary and Izzy decided to return to the Institute not long after dessert. Maryse did her best to contain her surprise at the fact that Alec not only wasn't leaving with them, but no one but her seemed to be surprised that he would stay the night.

She squeezed Jace and Izzy, and even Clary, in a tight hug and they said goodbye to her with a heavy heart. It was not long before she herself announced her time to leave.

— Thank you, again. Tonight couldn’t have been nicer!

— You're welcome anytime — Magnus said, he and Alec escorting her to the door.

She pulled her son into a tight hug and he held her tenderly against his chest, longer than they had done before, so much unspoken in a single hug, and she smiled at him as they let go, before turning to Magnus.

— I suppose we'll be seeing more of you — the warlock said, friendly.

— I'd like that — Maryse replied, pleasantly surprised. — I may have had my prejudices in the past — she began, carefully measuring her words and seeking Alec's gaze before continuing. — But seeing you stand by Alec, it’s what every mother wants for her children — her voice trailed off, strangled with emotion and Magnus smiled in surprise. — Thank you for loving my boy! — she also pulled him into a tight hug, which surprised all three.

With one last nod, she left, leaving them alone, pleased with the success of the night, despite the spiral of emotions.

— The night was really better than I could hope for — Alec said, following Magnus into the living room.

— It sure was, darling! — he caressed his boyfriend's face adoringly. — I'm so sorry for your mother! How are you?

— I'm not sure — the younger sighed, being pulled into the hug he loved, sinking his face into the other's shoulder. — I don’t know what to do... If I must accept not to worsen her suffering, if I must fight... All I wanted now was to go to war against the Clave! They only know how to hurt the ones I love the most!

Magnus took his face in his hands and sealed their lips.

— I agree with your mother on this point. In such short time, you have achieved so much by being Head of the Institute! You will be able to put reason in the head of these decrepits, Alexander! You will change things the right way and be a bigger leader than you are now!

— Thanks, Magnus! For everything, for always being by my side and for tonight! — with a smile, the older one released his hand and walked toward their bedroom, exhausted. — By the way...

Magnus turned, interested, and was taken aback by the expression with which Alec stared at him.

— Yes? — he asked, innocently.

— What did you do to the stew?

—  _ Me _ ? I did absolutely nothing, darling!

— Right. I followed the recipe just as last time, without changing anything. It was supposed to be... Well, a  _ nightmare  _ — he still sounded a little hurt from that memory.

— Maybe you did something different without realizing it — Magnus said in disguise, and Alec laughed, pulling him by the waist and pinning him to his chest. — Do you know how old were you and Isabelle when you made the stew? Kids sometimes believe they are putting in the right ingredients and they aren't…

— Is this going to be your move? — Alec laughed, tightening his arms and kissing his boyfriend's neck.

— Or maybe just Isabelle's presence can make a recipe fail. Her culinary talents are really traumatic — Magnus said, trying not to laugh. — I love her with all my heart and I think it's a real pity she enjoys cooking so much, but honestly, darling... Some people weren't born for cooking! And that's fine! You do an amazing job protecting us with your lives from demons and all!

—  _ Some people _ weren't born for cooking, right? — he repeated, amused. — On a scale of zero to ten, how much would you be willing to let me cook for you again? — Alec frowned defiantly and a shiver ran through Magnus's body, which couldn't contain an anguished sigh. — That’s what I thought — he laughed, no needing an answer. — Maybe I should start with simple things?

— Simple things are always a good start!

— Breakfast is usually simple, don't you think? — he said thoughtfully and the other agreed. — Would you give me one more chance? I promise I won't make you taste my first try...

— Alexander — Magnus turned and wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders. — You will always have every chance in the world!

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know if you liked!


End file.
